1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, a pixel array substrate and a pixel structure thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel, a pixel array substrate and a pixel structure thereof having a storage capacitor of a green sub-pixel being larger than a storage capacitor of a red sub-pixel and a storage capacitor of a blue sub-pixel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, liquid crystal display panels have been widely applied to many kinds of portable electronic products in the market, such as notebooks and personal digital assistants (PDA), etc., because of having advantages of light weight, low power consumption and low radiation. When the liquid crystal display panel is driven, and liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel are fixed at an angle too long, the liquid crystal molecules may have the permanent deformation, so that frames displayed by the liquid crystal display panel cannot be changed. For this reason, a polarity inversion driving method is used to avoid lowering the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
The polarity inversion driving method usually is divided into a frame inversion, a row inversion, a column inversion and a dot inversion. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating polarities of sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display panel utilizing the dot inversion driving method to display a white vertical-striped pattern according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel 10 of the prior art has a plurality of sub-pixels 12 arranged as a matrix. The sub-pixels 12 in each column display the same color, and the sub-pixels 12 in each row respectively display red, green, and blue sequentially. A red sub-pixel 12, a green sub-pixel 12 adjacent to the red sub-pixel 12, and a blue sub-pixel 12 adjacent to the green sub-pixel 12 in the same row constitute a pixel 18. When the liquid crystal display panel 10 is driven by the dot inversion driving method, the sub-pixels 12 in each row have a polarity arrangement of positive polarity 14 and negative polarity 16 being arranged alternatively in sequence, and the sub-pixels 12 in each column have a polarity arrangement of positive polarity 14 and negative polarity 16 being arranged alternatively in sequence.
Moreover, when the liquid crystal display panel 10 is tested by displaying the white vertical-striped pattern, the pixels in the same row alternatively display bright and dark in sequence, and the pixels in the same column display bright or dark. In the dot inversion driving method, each of the red sub-pixels 12 and the blue sub-pixels 12 that are turned on and disposed in the first row has positive polarity 14, and each of the green sub-pixels 12 that are turned on and disposed in the first row has negative polarity 16. The polarity of each sub-pixel 12 is determined by comparing a pixel voltage of each sub-pixel with a common voltage. When the pixel voltage is higher than the common voltage, the polarity of each sub-pixel 12 is positive polarity 14, and the pixel electrode is at a high voltage level. On the contrary, when the pixel voltage is lower than the common voltage, the pixel electrode is at a low voltage level, and the polarity of each sub-pixel 12 is negative polarity 16.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating waveforms of a pixel voltage of the red/blue sub-pixel and a pixel voltage of the green sub-pixel in the first row of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the data signals Vd provided to the red sub-pixels 12 and the blue sub-pixels 12 are at the high voltage level, and the data signals Vd provided to the green sub-pixels 12 are at the low voltage level, so that the number of sub-pixels 12 having positive polarity 14 are larger than the number of sub-pixels 12 having negative polarity 16 in the same row. Thus, the common voltage Vcom would be affected by the data signals Vd provided to the red sub-pixels 12 and the blue sub-pixels 12 and shift toward the high voltage level. Accordingly, the voltage difference for driving each red/blue sub-pixel 12 is reduced, and the voltage difference for driving each green sub-pixel 12 is increased, so that the gray scale displayed by each red/blue sub-pixel 12 is lower than the gray scale displayed by each green sub-pixel 12. Therefore, when the liquid crystal display panel 10 of the prior art is driven by the dot inversion driving method to display the white vertical-striped pattern, a greenish frame is generated by the liquid crystal display panel 10. As a result, to solve the problem of the greenish frame is an objective in this field.